


Becoming the Oracle

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, I WANT A LUNA DLC?, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Fill for kinkmeme prompt requesting Luna's Story: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2634696#cmt26346965 times + 1, tentatively.In which Luna realizes the gravity of her duty.





	Becoming the Oracle

When Niflheim attacked Tenebrae, aiming to capture the last heir to the Lucis Caelum bloodline, she never understood why they didn’t kill her and her brother.  Her mother, the oracle preceding her, died too soon--slashed to death by one of those abominations they called ‘MT enhanced’. And this begged the question:Niflheim dealt their hand with daemons, right? 

Why would they need to keep someone who could destroy daemons  _ permanently _ ? 

Someone who had the power to commune with the Six?

And it wasn’t until one of their Generals barged into her room, refurbished as an exquisite cage, dragged her out into the halls did she realize  _ why _ . It was General Glauca---one of the first MT enhanced units that had any semblance of speech. When he spoke to her, his voice was distorted like if he were a daemon himself.   


“  _ Move _ ,” was all he said to her. 

She knew every nook and cranny in the castle but Niflheim officials strolled around like they owned the place. The general lead her outside into one of their temporary bases, into a room full of Niflheim soldiers propped up in makeshift beds. 

Ah, so killing her mother was a mistake.

Niflheim soldiers, not the MT units, were still  _ human _ .

This was the first time she had seen anything like it. Sure her mother  _ talked _ about it, which was a lot different from seeing it firsthand. 

General Glauca shoved her to the bedside of one body, where black oil oozed out the man’s eyes and nose. Luna observed that his breaths were labored and uneven and he was using his accessory muscles to breath instead of his diaphragm. The secretions were thick and she couldn’t help but recoil back, shielding  her nose from the odor. Luna hesitantly looked back at the General who menacingly blocked any chances of escape. 

The very people who destroyed her nation needed  _ her _ to heal the blight they unleashed upon themselves. 

_ Trial by fire _ , Luna thought.

She reassessed the soldier before her. Despite her anger, ignoring someone in need of her aid wasn’t in her. Being the Oracle meant overlooking the borderlines that separated humanity, and that was the pride of her duty.

“ Where are some extra pillows?” Luna asked, trying not to subvert her gaze from General Glauca. The General silently pointed to a storage unit behind her in turn. She opened the draw in the wall, grabbing what she needed before returning to her new charge. Gently she put the pillows underneath him, raising his head up to allow for better airflow than the supine position he was originally in. 

Tiny hands hovered over the open lesions that covered the soldier’s body. Her brows furrowed in concentration and then she was  _ glowing _ , focused on uprooting the worst of the scourge. Her mother called it  _ transference _ when they discussed the different methods of the healing arts, and she understood  _ why _ they called it such. The daemonic energy that twisted into her bones caused her to halt and she coughed out black bile of her own. It didn’t even occur to her that she was  _ on the floor _ until the General pulled her up. Luna blinked hard a few times, wiping away the tears that stung her eyes. 

It delighted her to see that she was successful. Her patient looked better than moments before, his skin wasn’t mottled with black splotches and his breathing returned to a gentle rhythm. 

“ My what a  _ show _ .” Something in that voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she spun around quickly to see a man leaning against the wall where she took the pillows. There was no possible way he could have---

The man removed his hat in a low bow, his red hair falling in front of his face in tangles. She fell back, like if all the air was sucked out of her.

“ I believe we have not met, little one,” the man flashed her a smirk that could have been easily mistaken as a snarl. “ Chancellor Izunia at your service, but you can just call me  _ Ardyn _ .” 


End file.
